Cette chère Mrs Younge
by QuietSev
Summary: Cette scénette met en scène un personnage très peu connu d'Orgueil et Préjugés — elle n'est qu'à l'état de quelques lignes dans le roman — la première dame de compagnie de Georgiana Darcy et complice de Wickham, Mrs Younge…


Petit "one shot" faisant partie du "cadavre exquis de Mr Darcy " réalisé sur le "forum de l'Auberge"…

Cette scénette met en scène un personnage très peu connu d'Orgueil et Préjugés — elle n'est qu'à l'état de quelques lignes dans le roman — la première dame de compagnie de Georgiana Darcy et complice de Wickham, Mrs Younge…

CETTE CHÈRE MRS YOUNGE…

Mrs Younge avait eu de la beauté, mais que peu de vertu, et une forte propension à la cupidité, ce fut bien là son drame. De l'intelligence, point trop, mais cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, car dans la profession qu'elle exerça jusqu'à son mariage, ce n'était pas…le plus important ...

Mr Younge avait été un brave homme aux petits soins pour ses employées, un honnête commerçant comme on n'en faisait plus, soucieux de sa clientèle et de la respectabilité de l'estimable bordel dont il avait la charge.

Mais il avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer trop tôt de vie à trépas, laissant ainsi son hétaïre préférée devenue son épouse, en fort mauvaise posture.

Peu après cette fâcheuse disparition, Mr Sawyer, un ami du défunt, ne tarda pas à se présenter au "Léda' Swans" pour annoncer à la veuve sa nouvelle condition, lui présenter ses condoléances et la bouter sans plus attendre hors de son modeste établissement avec tout le ménagement, la délicatesse et l'empressement qu'on pouvait attendre en pareille circonstance.

Ce cher Albert, paix à ses cendres où qu'elles fussent, avait eu la bonne idée de planquer leur or à la banque, comme tous ces honnêtes gentlemen qui venaient trouver réconfort dans leur bonne maison. Malheureusement, comme Mr Younge prenait grand soin de ses papiers, ce qui fut une qualité devint un défaut et Mr Sawyer eut tôt fait de trouver la banque où dormaient paisiblement des années de labeur…

Martha essaya le charme, celui qui jusqu'à présent ne l'avait jamais trahi, mais Mr Sawyer resta de marbre, le goujat.

Elle le supplia de ménager sa santé délicate, de ne point oublier ses années d'ancienneté, d'avoir pitié d'une pauvre veuve et de la laisser tenir la maisonnée. Rien n'y fit. Elle fut jetée à la rue…

Mrs Younge pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis qu'elle comptait, avec toute la discrétion requise, les titres au porteur qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir du coffre de Mr Sawyer. Elle venait à peine de cacher ces précieux papiers dans les profondeurs de ses jupes lorsqu'elle manqua de piétiner les bottes bien lustrées de Mr Wickham, qui tel le chevalier St Georges, le hasard faisait bien les choses, voyez-vous, était venu à sa rescousse.

Plus de trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Et voilà que les caprices du destin faisaient à nouveau se croiser leurs chemins, quand au coin d'une rue, Georges faillit renverser sa "bonne amie Martha", laquelle s'empressait de faire disparaître son accorte personne du paysage londonien.

Il l'invita dans une taverne boire le réconfortant verre de l'amitié. Elle se laissa aller à la nostalgie, en sirotant son brandy …

Albert Younge avait été une bonne pâte, le meilleur des maris, pour sûr, mais il n'était plus aussi fringant que Madame pouvait l'espérer dans l'exercice du devoir conjugal. Aussi, son épouse avait pris l'habitude, en tout bien tout honneur, cela va de soi, de s'en aller chercher ailleurs quelque consolation et au passage, quelques shillings, pour son argent de poche.

C'est ainsi que par un beau soir de printemps, Martha Younge avait fait la connaissance du sémillant mais très désargenté Georges Wickham.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, il l'avait en charme, en bagout et il fallait bien lui en accorder le crédit, en vigueur et en savoir-faire au lit. Martha avait succombé à ce robuste Don Juan, retrouvant pour un temps l'illusion de ses vingt ans.

Il est une vérité universellement admise selon laquelle tous les gars du Derbyshire sont de robustes gaillards fort bien dotés par Dame Nature. Fascinée par toute cette vigueur et tant de bonne volonté sous l'édredon, elle lui avait proposé de le prendre comme apprenti… Les dames du _Ton_ aiment aussi à s'encanailler, lui avait-elle expliqué, il y avait beaucoup d'argent à gagner, pourvu qu'on est du cœur à l'ouvrage…

Mais "Wicky" avait d'autres projets, et après avoir emprunté à son aimable bienfaitrice et tutrice près de cent cinquante livres, qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui rendre, cela va s'en dire, il avait quitté Londres pour elle ne savait où.

- « Perdre mon mari, notre petite pension familiale, mes économies. Doux Jésus, tout cela a affecté gravement mes nerfs. Mon petit cœur, je frise l'apoplexie, tu t'en rends compte ? J'ai besoin de prendre les eaux et le bon air de la campagne. » Raconta, la main sur la poitrine et le corsage palpitant, Mrs Younge à son vieil ami. « Ordre de l'apothicaire. Tu le connais, Wicky, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de la chaude-pisse de Megan. Tu te souviens de Meg, oui, cela ne me surprend pas, avec toi, c'était toujours gratuit… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux rester à Londres et… »

- « Et tu espères surtout éviter de recroiser ce Mr Sawyer… Heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider, ma chère Martha. J'ai une proposition que tu ne peux pas me refuser. Je te propose…Hum…deux mille livres et une gentille petite place où te mettre à couvert le temps que ton camarade Sawyer t'ait oubliée… Qu'en penses-tu, ma jolie ? »

- « Que cela sent l'embrouille… Et que tu pourrais rajouter cent cinquante livres à ces deux mille-là, les bons comptes font les bons amis, n'est-ce pas ?... Et tout ce bel argent que vous me promettez, _Messieu le Baron de la Bourse Plate_, où pensez-vous le trouver ? »

- « En la charmante dot de ma future promise. Je compte bien épouser ce tendron et son bel argent. Et tu vas m'y aider, Mrs Younge. Tu sais toujours contrefaire l'accent écossais ? Bien. J'ai un bon camarade qui me doit un petit service. C'est un faussaire remarquable, un orfèvre. Il va te mitonner de splendides lettres de références… »

Il ne fallut guère longtemps à Mr Wickham pour persuader cette brave Martha de devenir sa complice. La perceptive d'une cachette sure, mais surtout de deux mille cent cinquante livres dans son escarcelle, suffirent à lui faire prendre le chemin des beaux quartiers, fagotée dans une robe à faire pleurer de honte l'épouse d'un vicaire.

La mine réfléchie et posée, le maintien irréprochable, les écarts de langage tenus en respect, la vêture grise boutonnée jusqu'aux yeux, Mrs Younge était devenue gouvernante et dame de compagnie, passant de la maison de tolérance à l'hôtel particulier en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Tout ceci avait été si facile, beaucoup trop facile…

Le tendron avait été gentil et crédule à souhait… L'affaire semblait courue d'avance jusqu'à ce que le grand frère ait eu la merveilleuse idée de se pointer sans prévenir, juste au moment où Wicky allait conclure, en apothéose, son plan si bien ourdi.

Avoir rondement mené son affaire, avoir senti poindre la délicieuse odeur de l'argent, avoir cajolé de nouvelles espérances, pour se retrouver au dernier moment comme une imbécile heureuse, sans rien de rien, dans une ville inconnue, toute seule et dix minuscules pences en poche, il y avait de quoi devenir folle. Fort heureusement et opportunément, un des grands habitués du Léda' Swans était en villégiature à Ramsgate. Rien ne vaut que de renouer avec de vieilles connaissances, on en tire toujours profit.

De retour à Londres, sa bourse ayant retrouvé son ventre rebondi grâce à la compréhensive générosité de Mr Sheridan et ses bons au porteur habilement utilisés, Mr Sawyer ayant eu, à ce qu'on dit, un malencontreux accident de cheval dans une ruelle sombre, Mrs Younge se décida à acheter une fort aimable maison dans Edward Street. Elle se dépêcha d'y loger quelques tout aussi aimables personnes aux doux prénoms de Megan, Flora, Julia et Felicity, qui s'étaient jadis distinguées au titre de pensionnaire-model au Léda' Swans.

Parmi les individus dont Martha Younge ne souhaitait plus revoir la mine, il y avait Mr Darcy. Aussi lorsqu'il s'était encadré dans l'embrasure de sa porte d'entrée, elle avait essayé de lui claquer le lourd panneau de chêne au nez. Peine perdue.

Ce glaçon renfrogné s'était planté dans son petit salon à l'étage, pour ne pas risquer de se faire voir des clients, et avait mené le siège de sa pension des heures durant, se contentant de lancer à l'occasion des regards sarcastiques et réprobateurs, parfois méprisants, aux femmes du lieu lorsqu'elles passaient devant lui.

Il avait recommencé le même manège le lendemain, puis le surlendemain jusqu'à ce que Mrs Younge, profondément agacée, accepte la défaite.

- « Que me voulez-vous, Mr Darcy ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu chez moi pour me…louer une chambre. »

Il fixait sur elle ce regard bleu insondable et glacé qui lui mettait toujours les nerfs à vif. Elle n'arriverait jamais à cerner cet homme-là, c'était positivement insupportable.

- « Je veux savoir où est Wickham. » Sans un mot de plus, il déposa cinquante livres sur le guéridon.

Martha eut un sourire moqueur.

- « Quel homme généreux vous êtes ! À Ramsgate… »

- « Vous avez la mémoire courte, Mrs Younge… » L'interrompit Darcy, en serrant les poings pour se reprendre aussitôt. « Cent livres. N'abusez pas de ma…générosité… »

- « C'est à cent malheureuses livres que vous estimez le prix de la confiance que notre ami Georges a placé en moi ?... Vous me voyez déçue. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je sais où est Wickham ? Nous ne sommes plus aussi bons amis qu'autrefois depuis que Miss Georgiana… »

- « Ne prononcez plus jamais le prénom de ma sœur ou il vous en cuira ! » Le regard du jeune homme était devenu aussi tranchant que de l'acier. « Je vous préviens, Madame. Si quoique que ce soit ayant trait à la réputation de Miss Darcy était mis au jour, je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable. Et ma vengeance serait sans limites, suis-je assez clair ? Rien ne m'empêche dès à présent de faire fermer cet établissement que vous appelez "pension" alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'un vulgaire… »

- « Deux cents livres ! Et je vous dis tout ce que vous voulez savoir… » Mrs Younge savait quand il fallait abdiquer. Dans sa bataille contre Darcy, elle risquait de perdre beaucoup, elle en avait l'intuition. En pareil cas, autant se contenter du peu qu'on peut avoir…

Son adversaire avait recouvré son air habituel, tout à la fois renfrogné et sévère. Un léger dégoût aux coins des lèvres, il déposa sur la petite table le prix exigé et attendit. Martha soupira et fit disparaître en un tour de main le précieux sésame.

Il y a une bonne quinzaine de jour, Wickham était venu à la pension demander sans vergogne le gîte et le couvert. Il était en compagnie d'une fille plutôt mignonne, grande et assez pulpeuse pour intéresser la "profession", gourde au possible et obnubilée par le mariage, ce qui avait bien fait rire tout le gynécée d'Edward Street. Après leur avoir offert un en-cas, c'était une question d'hospitalité envers les vieux amis, Mrs Younge s'était fait un plaisir d'inviter Wicky à prendre congé séance tenante, lui précisant bien qu'il aurait le droit de revenir le jour où il lui aurait rendu ses cent cinquante livres.

La donzelle énamourée qui le suivait comme son ombre avait fait du zèle et insulté fort inconsidérément la maîtresse des lieux qui lui avait rabattu le caquet d'une bonne paire de gifles. Finalement, en échange du petit bracelet en or que la fille avait au poignet, Martha leur avait donné dix livres pour prendre une chambre dans une certaine auberge bien connue pour sa discrétion et ses modestes loyers à la semaine.

S'emparant promptement d'un morceau de papier, Mrs Younge y inscrivit le nom et l'adresse de leur refuge d'une écriture d'une étonnante élégance.

- « Nous sommes quittes, je pense, Mr Darcy… » Fit-elle en lui tendant le bout de vélin. Ce faisant, la gourmette sur laquelle on pouvait lire distinctement le nom "Lydia" glissa légèrement sur sa main.

- « Je vais rendre ceci à sa légitime propriétaire. Là, nous serons quittes. » Répliqua le jeune homme en tendant sa paume ouverte.

Tandis qu'il passait son pardessus et enfilait ses gants, manifestement pressé de désormais quitter ce modeste lieu de perdition, elle hasarda : « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Wickham n'en vaut pas la peine… »

Il se contenta de soulever légèrement son haut-de-forme en guise d'adieu. Un étrange sourire était apparu sur son visage patricien…


End file.
